


Raspberries

by tsukemono_san



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Baby Connor is cute, But Ziio doesn't mind, Fluff, Gen, Haytham is a big softie, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because it's modern day and Haytham and Ziio are living together happily ever after, the fic no one needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukemono_san/pseuds/tsukemono_san
Summary: Written for the asscreedkinkmeme for the following prompt:Haytham finds out that Connor has a ticklish ribcage. He decides to find out if he's ticklish anywhere else.





	Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt can be found: http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=12340590#cmt12340590
> 
> Apologies, OP. I know this isn’t what you had in mind. But my little nieces and nephews were in visiting for the holidays, and I just totally flew in the opposite direction and couldn’t stop.
> 
> Um… sorry? At least it’s cute?
> 
> Set in modern times under the premise that Haytham and Ziio got together and are living happily ever after.

Haytham carefully lays his infant son down on the changing table, eases the soft blue sweatpants down, and starts unsnapping the diaper. Connor lets out a quiet sound that stills Haytham’s hands and makes a lump lodge in his throat.

Did Connor just… giggle?

Haytham gently (so gently, because Connor was so tiny and so delicate) runs his fingers up and down along Connor’s sides.

Connor giggle-squeals again, then wriggles and grins up at Haytham.

Haytham grins back, quickly changes the diaper, and proceeds to try and find every single ticklish spot Connor has.

Which is why, twenty minutes later, Ziio finds Haytham and their son on the floor. Connor is on his back, belly-laughing so hard he’s snorting, and Haytham on his knees, bent over him, blowing raspberries on his stomach.

Ziio sighs and can’t find it in herself to be irritated. “I was wondering what was taking so long. Dinner’s ready.”

Haytham clears his throat, sits up, and tries to look dignified. Which is hard when you’ve blown so many raspberries on a baby belly that you’ve drooled and slobbered all over yourself. “Yes, sorry, we got a little distracted.”

“Mm?” Ziio raises one brow, folds her arms, and leans against the doorway.

“He started—laughing,” Haytham tries to explain. “I was just—trying to find out where he was ticklish.”

“Ah,” is Ziio’s only response.

Haytham squirms a bit under her gaze. “He likes when you blow raspberries on his belly.”

“I see.” Ziio comes further into the room and kneels down so she’s across from Haytham, with Connor between them.

Connor squirms, much like his father just had, and looks between them with a wide smile.

“He likes raspberries on his feet too,” Ziio supplies helpfully, playfully snatching up one of Connor’s feet and blowing a soft ‘thbbblllt’ to the bottom of it.

Connor grins and giggles quietly, then looks at Haytham.

“Oh my, it seems he has two feet.” Haytham catches the other, flailing leg. “One for each of us.”

And with that, Haytham and Ziio playfully attack two tiny baby feet with kisses and raspberries, much to Connor’s shrieking, giggling, delight.


End file.
